


Star Wars Metas

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, chapters summaries in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: Star Wars meta, jumping across time and format.





	Star Wars Metas

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: The Clone Wars and why they are named as such, interrogated from within the work. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, original post and discussions available (still available for now) at http://alyyks.tumblr.com/post/106849534223

Why is it the  _Clone_  Wars? 

Why is it not, the  _Separatist_  Wars, the  _Civil_  Wars, the  _Droid_  Wars, since, in order, the so called “bad guys” are the Separatists, it is a galactic civil war, and droids are the bulk of the combatants on the Separatist side. Naming it only the  _Clone_  Wars, when the clones are the soldiers of one side and not the actual instigators of the conflict, make me think that it was a spotlight on them and on the rest of the forces that were associated directly with them— aka the Jedi.

Names have powers. They shape how one thinks about things.They imply and can direct one’s thinking— without outright saying what is going on. There’s this term, “weasel word.” Wikipedia has a good start on what it is and how it’s used, but I really like this sentence in particular:  _“Weasel words can be used in advertising and in political statements, where encouraging the audience to develop a misleading impression of what was said can lead to advantages, at least in the short term.”_

Every time  _Clone Wars_  is used, one hears  _clone_. Well, must mean that they have something to do with it right? Of what’s the other side, nothing. Of what’s the core of the war, nothing.

Before the war was even used to completion, the impression words gave was turned against the troops.

It must have been pretty easy, after that, to phase them out of the army. After all, no-one would want clones there, when they have been the reason the last war had been named.


End file.
